


"What Magic had to say..."

by TheUsagi1995



Series: [Magnus+Alec]= All Things Malec... [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angry Magnus Bane, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Canon Divergence, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e19 Aku Cinta Kamu, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus' magic is powerful, Malec, One Shot, Protective Magnus Bane, Season/Series 03, Spoilers, Top Magnus Bane, they talk about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUsagi1995/pseuds/TheUsagi1995
Summary: Episode Related: Season 3 Episode 19 "Aku cinta kamu"When Asmodeus gives Magnus his magic back, the Warlock portals to the only place he calls home. Alec's bedroom. There he does what every Warlock who honors his position would; he listens to what his magic has to say to him.Turns out his magic shows him a lot of things, which lead to a much needed conversation between the Warlock Magnus Bane and The Head of the Institute, Alec Lightwood. Through arguments, shouts and tears, blooms their undying love... Will it heal their torn hearts?





	"What Magic had to say..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katychan666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/gifts).



> Hello!!  
> So, here is my long coda for 3x19. This is for the awesome "katychan666" Who always brightens my days with great stories!! I wanted to gift her something happier like she did for me, but it turned out like this. I hope it is not too bad...
> 
> I hope you will all enjoy! I needed to write this, as writing helps me in times dire. I will check it again tomorrow. Please do not dwell on my mistakes as much. :( Also, this is my first Malec sex scene. I think I am terrible at this. Agh...

_**"What Magic had to say..."** _

  
  
Magnus had known the blessing that was a long stroll down the streets of New York, yet never had said streets looked so depressing. Crowded, whilst shrouded in their emptiness, filled with fading echoes whilst so silent. To say that the night had hid the withering dawn, allowing Magnus to burrow and wander around the darkened allies wouldn’t be an understatement. The Warlock was grateful for that, yet to his dismay the sun soon began to break through the walls of thick grey clouds, bathing the naked branches of the trees in a cold ethereal glow.

* * *

 

Magnus let his bloodshot eyes flutter closed, knowing the motion would offer him no salvation as the image of Alexander’s taut frame was meant to torment him regardless. Magnus inhaled sharply, twitching his nostrils as the all too familiar scent of trash drenched in the early morning chill assaulted him. Alongside it galloped a sweet scent of freshly dumped soil and blooming flowers. Alas, beneath this peculiar mixture, the man could find traces of Alec’s sweat as the wind blew from the north…

* * *

 

The man grabbed fistfuls of his coat, shivering as the cold winter wind swirled around his frame. He was left alone once more, alone to roam the streets like a stray dog. A homeless, powerless soul, a beggar of affection and love, yearning to flee those streets, yet having nowhere to go. Alec was waiting for him in every turn, behind every corner. Or, at least his seemingly ever present image, which Magnus’ ravaged mind was desperately clinging onto.  To claim that Magnus felt as though the entire city had been shrunken to the point where it could only host the two lovers wouldn’t be an understatement.

* * *

 

It would however, be a shameless lie, because Asmodeus’ characteristic frame soon entered Magnus’ line of sight, and reality shattered the Warlock’s belief. “My boy…” The call was dragged out, filling Magnus’ heart with fear. Primal instincts surged through him. “How did you get here? What fool summoned you?” Magnus demanded, masking his fret, knowing well that he was choosing the least harming word to address whoever had committed such folly. “A father’s love knows no bounds. I could feel your pain all the way from Edom. I had to come.” Magnus had to physically restrain himself from snorting.

* * *

 

Try as he might however, Magnus couldn’t stop himself from reminiscing the first time his father had approached him. The meeting had occurred centuries ago. Through the years Magnus had assented, climbing his way up in the ranks of the Warlocks whilst acquiring wealth, power and knowledge. It had taken him centuries, yet everything had been lost in the span of just a few days. And now, at the turn of the tide, Magnus found himself standing before his father once more. Powerless, homeless, and alone.

* * *

 

 “Stay away from me.” Magnus warned gravely. He was aware of the fear which was woven in his words, yet he paid no mind to it. The severity of the situation had finally made itself known and Magnus felt the degree of his uselessness reaching its peak. He was completely vulnerable, left alone and defenseless against the greatest threat Edom had to offer. His hand reached into his pocket, absently clinging onto the omamory charm Alec had given him. “You misunderstand son.” Asmodeus tried to defend himself but to no avail. “Oh, no, no, I completely understand. You’re here to spread your darkness. That’s what you do.” The words dripped from Magnus’ lips as though they were containing acid, yet an unspoken plaint was lingering underneath. If Asmodeus traced it he said nothing. Magnus doubted he had.

* * *

 

“No. Today I have come to give you back what’s rightfully yours.” The feeling of his magic being pushed inside him was one akin to agony, yet the moment it settled within him the powerful energy flooded every nook and cranny of Magnus’ body, filling in almost all the blanks. Alas… There was one blank not even his magic could ever fill. Magnus blinked as the blissful euphoria ebbed away, giving way to grief. Realization soon followed. “What do you want? With you there is always a price.” Asmodeus seemed hurt by the remark, however Magnus knew better than to dwell on the demon’s facial expression. “Not this time.” Magnus scrutinized his father’s face, feeling his gut twitching. There was something missing. There had to be a reason why the demon had returned the magic.

* * *

 

“All I want…” The king of Hell explained slowly, extending his hand toward Magnus, “Is to be a father to my son.” The Warlock stayed still for a second, all too surprised to speak. He felt magic throbbing, humming intensively inside every fiber of his being and his eyes narrowed. “It’s too late for that.” Magnus spat, mirroring Lorenzo’s movements with his right hand, pushing Asmodeus aside whilst creating a portal with his other. “I will not take no for an answer.” Declared the king of Hell and Magnus was well aware he was the only being in all the known dimensions that could refuse Asmodeus. “You don’t really have a choice.” Magnus retorted angrily. With one last glance toward the man he had the misfortune to call father, Magnus stepped into the swirling portal, closing his eyes, thinking of home.

* * *

 

When Magnus reopened his brown orbs he was stunned to realize he had portaled straight into Alec’s room. He blinked dazed, gazing at his hands which were still clad in blue streams of magic. It took a moment for the Warlock to realize he had made no mistake. Home was indeed where the heart was, and Magnus knew he would never be able to rip his torn heart from Alec’s grasps. He exhaled bitterly, body shaking to its core.

* * *

 

A part of him wanted the alarm of the Institute to be activated so as to fill the gap Alec’s absence had created. But that wasn’t going to happen either, for Magnus had forged the wards in such a way he could access Alec’s office as well as his room without alerting every Shadowhunter in the building. The Warlock swallowed around the lump in his throat, daring to turn his gaze on the bed. On that same bed he and Alec had made passionate love not one week ago… On that same bed Alec had literally carried Magnus to, when the latter had collapsed, breaking down right in front of the archer.

‘Let me be here with you…’  
‘I love you more than anything in the world…’

* * *

 

Magnus growled deep in his throat, cursing his mind for tormenting him to the brink of insanity with images the fate of which he once dreaded, as they were meant to fade into oblivion as the years would pass. Now, however, he wished for oblivion’s hand to caress him, to ease the pain. Like a brush on a painting, it would round the edges and dim the face of the archer. Without giving much thought, Magnus applied his newly regained magic on himself, obliging rivulets of memories to come forth. He gasped as figures began to dance before his eyes like smoky undines. The room filled to the brim and Magnus felt tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as all the images slowly began to float, rotating around the Warlock like stars which were soon meant to burn out.

* * *

 

Yet, the very next second Magnus felt his magic pulsing in time with his heart and blue sparks emerged from his fingers without his consent. The Warlock narrowed his eyes, clenching his fingers into fists, but little did that motion help contain the raw energy Magnus could feel running through his veins. He screeched deeply, feeling his magic biting to his skin, as though it needed to speak with him. Magnus closed his eyes, allowing his magic to run freely within him. It was indeed a part of him, and one could say it had a will of its own; a will Magnus could not ignore. He breathed deeply, feeling his feet leaving the ground, surrendering to that constant humming sound.

* * *

 

Behind his well shaped eyelashes, images began to form and Magnus needed a second to realize he was seeing the world from his father’s eyes. He was seeing and feeling everything his magic had to account to its rightful owner. He saw Asmodeus trapping the queen of Edom in a forsaken room, binding her to it. He saw Jonathan visiting his mother and gasped when Lilith was salvaged by her son’s rage at the last second by sheer luck, as she was summoned to another realm. Magnus cursed under his breath when he saw that his magic was then back at his father’s disposal, having served its initial task. He saw Asmodeus using the extra magic in an eventually successful attempt to heal his ravaged leg. He saw the demon shattering his cane, a token from an ancient battle of times long forgotten.   

* * *

 

And then… The scenery changed as the walls and the ground shifted. Magnus blinked, realizing that he was now not in Edom but in a… Shop in New York? He felt his magic pushing and purging and as he saw the world from Asmodeus’ eyes he gasped, feeling all air leaving his lungs. His magic kept on protesting, trying in earnest to come forth and protect… “Alexander Gedion Lightwood…” Asmodeus smirked and Magnus felt his mouth going dry. His eyes however, were filled to the brim with tears which soon began marking his cheeks as he watched helplessly, one indeed fateful meeting, unraveling before him.

* * *

 

“I am here to get Magnus his magic and his immortality back…” The Warlock felt his heart shattering at his lover’s call. “On one condition…” Magnus heard every word and saw every twitch on Alec’s face. He saw the crease between his brows deepening, he saw his hands trembling. And he felt the ground swaying under his feet as his caged magic fought to reach what it so fiercely wished to protect. Images of Alec leaving the shop followed and then the fortune teller dropped dead. Alec had been smart, not summoning Asmodeus to the city. Asmodeus however, had been smarter. Pain assaulted him and Magnus shook his head as his eyes rolled back in his head.

* * *

 

The Warlock rather heard than felt his body colliding with the floor, as his magic finally settled in the core of his being. He was bound to the relentless force of gravity, and turned his watery gaze upwards. The room; Alec’s room his mind added, took shape once more, as did the answers Magnus was looking for.  
‘With you there is always a price…’  
‘Not this time…’  
Another had paid the price.

‘I need a break…From us.’  
‘Break his heart, to save his life…’

* * *

Magnus inhaled sharply as the pieces were finally put together. Yet, they revealed but the broken mosaic of two hearts beating for one another. The Warlock pulled himself up, standing onto his feet proudly, pulling all the smoky memories back inside.  
His eyes shone dangerously as he moved toward the door, which was then opened from the outside, causing Magnus to come to an abrupt halt. Isabelle blinked at him, her black hair swirling as she moved. “M-Magnus?” The woman stuttered as her gaze landed on the man’s palms. In her hands she was holding a bowl filled with soup, yet Magnus could tell it wasn’t meant for her. “Where is he, Isabelle?” The Warlock almost snarled, blue sparks of magic dancing at his fingertips. Isabelle let her eyes fall closed bitterly, knowingly. “Where. Is. He.” The lamp by the nightstand, a glass of water and the bowl Isabelle was holding all shattered to pieces after each word.

* * *

 

Izzy swallowed hard, pointing toward the training hall. Magnus made a move to leave. The  woman however, stopped him. “He hasn’t slept, nor has he eaten. He has made a mess of himself.” She said as she slid to her knees to clean up the broken pieces of the bowl. Magnus froze by the threshold, his back on Izzy. “He has made a mess of everything. A mess that most likely can never be fixed.” Magnus could feel black eyes burning holes into his back. “I see half of it has already been fixed.” She uttered lowly, gazing at the blue sparks, which were left lingering in the air as Magnus headed toward the training hall, Izzy’s words trailing not far behind, reaching his ears and staying there.  

* * *

 

The hall was unsurprisingly empty at this ungodly hour and the loud thuds of Alec’s fists as they collided with the punching bag echoed loudly like gunshots. Magnus stepped silently inside the room, observing Alec from behind. His taut back and the way he lashed out at the inanimate object which had the misfortune of being in front of him, told Magnus more than words ever could. He once again felt his magic galloping within him, fighting to come forth in waves. The Warlock tried to contain it, gritting his teeth. Alec growled deep in his throat, unleashing his hand, throwing it forwards like a rifle. Only this time, the archer’s fist didn’t land on the punching bag but on the stone-cold concrete wall. The impact was so intense Magnus heard the sound of Alec’s knuckles cracking under the pressure.

* * *

 

Magnus blinked, unable to breathe as he witnessed Alec recoiling gracelessly, hissing at the sensation of his bones cracking. He then stood frozen on the spot, raising his head upwards as though in a silent prayer. A string of broken breaths escaped the archer’s lips and to their sound, Magnus’ magic flared and began dancing around the room. He managed to pull it back before it made contact with Alec, yet the man was now aware he was no longer alone in the training hall. He slowly lowered his head, no doubt feeling a pair of eyes piercing him. “Whatever this is, it can wait until I am done with my training.” Magnus’ brows arched upwards at the wrecked sound of Alec’s voice. He managed to steal his nerves and strengthen his back before replying, finally making his presence known.

* * *

 

“I am afraid that the escape of the king of Hell who now roams all over the city is a matter of grave importance.” Magnus couldn’t tell what startled Alec more; the news of Asmodeus’ escape, or the fact he was the messenger delivering the grim news. Regardless of the real reason, Alec turned around so fast that Magnus thought he would dislocate his neck. The pale morning light entered the great hall, revealing to Magnus the heart wrenching state Alec had reduced himself into. His eyes were blurred, dark circles cladding them. The ghosts of inescapable memories were clear on his pale face and the unbearable pain was eating the archer up from the inside, bleeding out of him in waves from his torn lips, from his bleeding palm and broken knuckles.

* * *

  The sight was one Magnus had sworn he would prevent from ever happening. Yet, it was now crashing down on him and only Magnus’ anger was powerful enough to keep him pinned where he stood, hindering his urge to run to Alec. The archer shivered as adrenaline began wearing off, giving way to intense pain. “Magnus... What… How did Asmodeus—” The words were almost incoherent, irritating the Warlock even more. “Oh, I don’t know.” Magnus breathed coldly, deciding he couldn’t allow his love for Alec to take the best of him. Not this time.

* * *

 

“After all, I am just a mundane now. But rumor has it he escaped after killing a Warlock who had a shop downtown.” Alec blinked again, still dazed and disoriented. “Now, imagine my unparalleled surprise upon hearing that her last client was no other than the Head of the New York Institute.” Magnus paused, watching as Alec’s face paled to the point the Warlock thought the archer would pass out.

* * *

 

“No, no, I—“ Alec gulped, feeling the room spinning. “She assured me he couldn’t get here, she—” Magnus’ eyes shone. “So you went to her. Behind my back.” The words were vacant, deprived of all emotion, as Magnus had slipped into his ‘professional high Warlock’ mask. Alec turned his face away, clenching the fingers of his damaged hand together. “Didn’t you?” Alec stiffened at Magnus’ ire.  

* * *

 

“You stupid Nephilim, I asked you a question! Answer me!” Alec flinched at the tone. “Yes. To solve a personal matter.” Magnus hissed, anger clinging onto the edge of each word. His magic hummed, dancing on the tips of his fingers, dying them golden. Yet ,as it flew away and around the room, Alec could feel the rough energy softening as it approached him. His downcast lips twitched in what one could call a ghost of a smile.  “A personal matter?” Echoed Magnus stunned. “Is making a deal regarding my life behind my back, a personal matter?” Now Magnus’ brown frowned deeply. Alec’s face, albeit deathly pale, was emotionless, as he was utilizing all his training, trying to fool a man who deep down knew him better than Alec knew himself.

* * *

 

“I do not know what you are talking about, Magnus.” His attempt was valiant, but it wasn’t good enough.  The Warlock was fuming with anger, yet as the archer fought to remain standing, Magnus recalled his father’s threats. He opened his mouth to speak, but Alec cut him off. “It seems you got your magic back. That’s… Good. You must be feeling better now. Whole.” The last word was laced with bitterness. Magnus gazed at Alec incredulously.

* * *

 

“Stop.” Alec blinked at the word, shaking his head. “Magnus, we need to trace down your father.” Alec offered, moving away from where he was standing, turning his back at Magnus, who gazed at the stained punching bag. His eyes followed Alec, who moved like a puppet. “Stop, right now—” The Warlock warned but Alec turned away from him. “I’ll order more patrols to scan the city and I will lead them personally.” Alec assured hectically.

* * *

 

“I will scan the city Magnus and—” Alec’s breath was knocked out of his lungs as golden streams of magic wrapped themselves around his wrists pushing him against the wall he had  furiously punched a few minutes earlier. Another wave of magic settled over his chest, hindering all of his struggles. Despite Magnus’ evident anger however, the energy caused him no pain. “Have you gone mad? What are you doing? Let go of me.” It was Alec’s turn to hiss at Magnus, who marched toward him with his characteristic grace laced in his movements. “I demand an answer, right now.” Alec tried to move his hand, but the cracked bones protested, causing the archer to moan in pain. Alas, no words escaped his lips.

* * *

 

“Did you meet my father the other night? Have you made a deal? Have you decided that I needed my magic more than I needed you without even bothering to ask me?” Magnus had stepped into his personal space now, his exhales causing the drops of sweat on Alec’s face to shine. “I didn’t need to ask you. You had already made yourself clear.” The Warlock pulled back as though Alec had slapped him. “Why the face, Magnus? I did ask you whether your magic was worth dying for or not. The answer was affirmative. I did ask you if you were happy with me and you stated that you weren’t.” Magnus’ brows furrowed deeply. “You can’t be serious!” He exclaimed tiredly, waving his glowing hands in the air. Alec remained silent.

* * *

 

“Do I look like I am not serious?” Alec eventually offered coldly, piercing Magnus with both his words and his gaze. “I was drunk, Alec! I was drunk and struggling and instead of being there, instead of listening to me, you went on to— ” Alec huffed, a sound intending to be a mocking snort, which somehow ended up resembling a sob. The Warlock saw Alec battling to keep the tears at bay. “I was there, Magnus! Every minute of every day, ever since you came back. I was there, by your side. I did listen to you for hours and hours, reminiscing about happier times when you had your powers. I did listen to the bitterness in your voice, to the plaint which was laced with every word.” Alec’s voice cracked as tears began to mark his cheeks. But he kept on accounting everything, unleashing rivers of words which were meant to swipe Magnus off of his feet.

* * *

 

“I did listen to the incoherent Indonesian moans you blurted out before passing out in my arms. I did listen to the monitors Cat had plugged you onto to keep you alive after she managed to bring you back from the dead. I did listen to your sobs and pleases when you broke down! I did listen to every broken apology you mumbled that night as you lay shivering on my bed, too ashamed to allow me to even embrace you!” Alec was now shouting, shaking like a leaf with only Magnus’ magic keeping him upright. “And I would have kept on listening for the rest of our lives if I could believe I would be enough for you.”

* * *

 

Magnus felt his heart shattering to pieces. “But I knew I wouldn’t be enough, Magnus. And that broke me.” The Warlock felt his burning anger ebbing away, replaced by a need to mend tormenting wounds. “This wasn’t your decision to make, Alec. It’s my life and what is enough to make me happy is for me to decide.” The shorten version of his name hurt Alec more than the curt words. “You went behind my back, making a terrible mistake!” Alec merely shrugged, accepting his fate.

* * *

 

Silence leaped between the two of them, as Magnus lowered his head, clenching his fist tightly. “You are immortal once more, Magnus.” Alec began after a while, sounding defeated, yet somehow content. “All that will remain of me at the very end, will be another relic inside your box. But that’s fine.” Magnus grimaced, eyes narrowing. “So, I thought that at least this way, you could look back and say that you once loved a Shadowhunter, who did more than following orders and fighting battles. You could say, that you loved a Shadowhunter who loved you more than himself. And when they would ask you of his name, you would swallow before uttering that one word, in a tone only you possess.” Magnus shuddered, enclosing the archer’s wet face in between his hands.

* * *

 

“Don’t… Please, Alexander…” A broken chant was the last word, its echo causing both men to shiver. “I’m sorry…” Magnus gripped the sides of Alec’s face, feeling the vibrations as the muffled words escaped Alec’s lips. “You gave up on me, Alec. On us.” Magnus voiced his biggest grievance of all in a low tone. Alec breathed out a broken lament. “I wasn’t your first love Magnus. And I will not be your last. But for me, you are the only one. Nephilim love but once.  So, if I needed to give up my chance of finding happiness for you, then so be it. Because you are worth more than I could ever give you.” Alec confessed, tears running down his face a lot faster than Magnus thought possible. His thumbs were not fast enough to wipe them away.

* * *

 

“It is true that you weren’t my first love, Alec.” Magnus’ voice wavered, as did his touch. “But you need to understand that you are my last. There is nothing I want more in this forsaken world, other than you.” Alec shook his head in Magnus’ grasps, causing the other man to hold him with an iron grip. Their eyes met and Alec heart leaped to his throat at the sight of the liquid golden seas which were Magnus’ orbs. The sun crept in through the glass windows, now with a kinder glow as the hour had grown somewhat late.

* * *

 

“I want you, Alexander. More than anything. Because, for me, you matter more than anything. Because, for me, you are worth more than anything. Because for me, the privilege of uttering your name is priceless.”  The words left Magnus’ lips like raindrops, falling on the dry land which was Alec’s soul softly, chasing away the cruel roughness of loneliness. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” Golden cat-eyes fluttered close as Alec burrowed in Magnus’ neck, blurting out a stream of apologies like a broken record. And Magnus could hold on to his anger no more, as his entire being was protesting, as every fiber wished to fly out of his flesh and conceal Alec from all harm. Because Alec, despite his seemingly selfish act, had never, in truth, been more selfless, opting for Magnus to be happy, even if that marked his own damnation.

* * *

 

Magnus realized this with a silent cry, and then pulled his magic back in, feeling Alec stumbling, unable to stand straight. “Magnus, I’m sorry… I love you. Magnus I love you.” The archer muttered through gritted teeth, trying to convey everything he was feeling into those words. It was impossible. Alec shuddered as the other man collected him in his arms, offering him solace. “I know Alexander, I know…” Was all Magnus could say as he held the man close to him, kissing away his tears. Magnus leaned forwards capturing Alec’s quivering lips with his own, kissing him slowly, softly, as though he was giving him life again. And perhaps he was. Faint blue sparks escaped as the Warlock breathed, soothing the archer’s torn lip. A broken moan fell from Alec as he allowed Magnus to lay him with his back on the floor. He closed his eyes, not bearing to witness the look on Magnus’ face when he would look at his beaten body.

* * *

 

“Oh my darling…” Magnus hushed him, slowly peeling him off of his shirt. “What have you done to yourself…” Magnus noted brokenly, caressing Alec’s body, needing to feel him. “Let me see, Alec… Let me see you….” Magnus pleaded with his lover when the latter shied away from his gaze which was laden with fondness. And like that, Alec gave in, feeling his heart stumbling onto itself. “Magnus…” The call wavered, as did Alec, who as Magnus could tell, was drifting away into that dark place in his own mind, where guilt and self loathing lingered.

“Alexander, listen to me…” Magnus chanted, feeling the young man slipping away into that darkness from which the Warlock had pulled him when they first met. “Stay with me… Alexander, I’m here now…” Magnus vowed lowly, caressing his lover. “Please…” Magnus uttered. “Stay with me, stay with me…” Their mantra, a plea, a lament, a desperate prayer. “Magnus… Magnus… I need you, please.” Alec nearly begged, locking his gaze with Magnus’ for a split second. That was how long his heart could bear the weight. Magnus nodded, burning with the same need.

* * *

 

Alec felt tender touches on his abused right hand and soon the cracked bones were solid once more. As Magnus kissed his way down his neck, however, Alec realised that no matter how hard Magnus would try, the pieces of their hearts could not be put together as effortlessly. But perhaps Magnus could start by disposing Alec’s reeking clothing, leaving him exposed and naked for mere seconds before sliding atop of him, covering his shuddering frame with his own. “Magnus, Magnus, Magnus…” Alec chanted as he hooked his hands around the Warlock’s torso holding on to him desperately.

* * *

 

Elegant fingers roamed over his body for the hundredth time; or perhaps it was for the first time; Alec couldn’t tell for sure, as he felt he was reborn from his ashes. All he knew was that by the time Magnus had two fingers in him, the world had been reduced to rubble and only the Warlock’s frame was left intact. His body was writhing, and his shattering breaths belonged to Magnus.

* * *

 

“Enough, that’s enough.” Alec gasped in his haze, feeling Magnus pausing his ministrations, arching an eyebrow. “Alec, it will be uncomfortable—” The archer caressed Magnus’ neck, shaking his head. “I need this. I need…” Magnus closed his eyes as though he was in pain but complied to his lover’s request, lifting Alec’s legs so as to be able to enter him. With a snap of his fingers, he applied lube on his member, yet Alec pleaded him not to use a condom, as they were both clean.

* * *

 

“I need…” Magnus shushed him, swallowing the words with a kiss. With a soft move he pulled his two digits out, and ever so slowly pushed his pulsing member in, reaping Alec open as he did so. Shattering breaths and broken moans flooded the empty room as Magnus bottomed out, giving time to Alec to breathe and adjust to the all too familiar yet somehow always new sensation. Alec braced himself, welcoming the burn, albeit he knew it would soon fade away as a pleasure he was not worthy of, would overrun him.

* * *

 

Their foreheads brushed as Magnus caressed Alec’s sides methodically, whispering sweet words in his ear. Yet, none of them was capable of offering the redemption Alec was so desperately seeking. “Move, Magnus, I’m okay…” He eventually assured, voice hoarse and husky. The Warlock nodded fondly, placing his palms on each of Alec’s shoulders. The weight of Magnus’ body anchored Alec to reality, the heat of his breath anchored him to the realm of the living. The scent of his sweat clogged his nostrils and he could only moan broken pleases as he felt well aimed thrusts wrecking his being. Magnus kept a slow pace for the most part, but at some point his moves became erratic, as he lost himself in Alec’s tight heat, in the feeling of his strong arms around his waist.

* * *

 

And Magnus chased his pleasure, losing himself inside Alec, because the archer was there, with him, and he would not leave. Not again. Magnus threw his head back, croaking out Alec’s full name, coating his warm walls with his seed, allowing ecstasy to consume him. He was drenched in sweat and clad in bliss, cat eyes barely making out Alec’s trembling frame. Magnus gasped, blinking back the blurriness  which was clouding his gaze, regaining his senses long enough to see that Alec had gone rigid underneath him, face once again marked by tears. He stilled at once, trembling hands caressing wet cheeks. “Did I hurt you? Alec, what is it, tell me, what—” Magnus’ words were caught in his throat as his eyes roamed down Alec’s quivering body.

* * *

 

“Magnus… I’m so sorry… I’m sorry…” Alec breathed brokenly, causing Magnus to move his hands downwards, whilst still remaining buried inside his lover. “Let go, my love. Let go.” Magnus nearly pleaded, caressing Alec’s stomach before reaching his thobbing member. Alec shook his head, lost in his guilt. “Alexander…” Magnus chanted softly, enclosing Alec’s erection in his grasps, feeling the veins pulsing. “I’m sorry…” “Shh…” Magnus offered kindly, luring Alec to a world where the archer would allow himself to just be. “I know you love me, my darling…” Magnus cooed as he ever so gently thrust his hips in time with his strokes. “I love you, I love you…” Alec pleaded desperately, feeling white fire swirling around in his stomach.

* * *

 

“I know…” Magnus repeated, guiding Alec to the edge. “I know it, and I forgive you…” Alec breathed out a broken sob, and he shivered to his core. “I forgive you, Alexander…” Alec moaned loudly, shutting his eyes as he pulled Magnus ever so close to him. “Feel, Alexander, I want you to let yourself feel. You deserve that, you deserve everything… Aku cinta kamu, Alexander.” The archer gasped, tears trickling down his eyes as he shot his load on Magnus’ hand and abdomen, finally allowing bliss to take him, falling endlessly, or maybe rising; he wasn’t sure of anything anymore, only that he wanted Magnus there, forever.  
With him, forever.

* * *

 

“Forever, my darling, forever…” Magnus uttered softly, reassuring the archer who had spoken the words in between his incoherent moans without really realizing it. His hands came around Alec, who buried his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck. “Let me hold you, and just feel.” Magnus pleaded and embraced him there, keeping him with him, away from Heaven and Hell, there, on the realm of Men. There, where Alec had learned to feel, and where Magnus had learned to love again. There, in that room in which Izzy had promised him that someone day one would love him heart and soul. There, where the sun was creeping in, drying away the tears…

* * *

**_The end..._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it ends. Liked it?  
> Hated it? None of the two?  
> Erh I know that the part where they got together was... Meh..  
> I would love to hear your thoughts!! Coments and kudos make my day!  
> Until next time,  
> Love you all,  
> Usagi


End file.
